And I Want You So Bad
by unicolfer
Summary: Kurt stays over in Blaine's dorm-room one day and the temptation to masturbate becomes too great. Enjoy and please tell me what you think!


**Glee Kink Meme Prompt - Blaine/Kurt, exhibitionism, masturbation, sleeping**

This is from a pretty old prompt I found, that's never been filled and it looked like fun so I thought I'd write it. The prompt is here:

glee-kink-meme[DOT]livejournal[DOT]com[SLASH]8721[DOT]html?thread=15886609#t15886609

Rating: R

Word Count: ~ 1330

Summery: Kurt stays over in Blaine's dorm-room one day and the temptation to masturbate becomes too great.

Enjoy! ~

xXxXx

This is not a good idea.

Sure, Blaine said that it's okay and that he understands that driving all the way to Kurt's house in this storm would be dangerous, and that it's perfectly fine for Kurt to spend the night on the spare bed in his dorm-room and that it's not going to be weird at all and all that.

But, as Kurt rummages around in Blaine's closet in order to find a pair of pajamas that he could borrow that wasn't flannel (unsuccessfully), he can't help thinking that this is not a good idea. Especially when he opens a drawer to find himself face-to-face with a large sum of neatly-folded underwear. With a whimper he closes the drawer as fast as he can, making the whole closet shake as he blushes an even deeper shade of red.

"Is everything okay, Kurt?" calls Blaine, who is sitting with his back towards Kurt, studying at his desk. Kurt tries to hide his scarlet face as Blaine turns around in his chair.

"Yes, everything is just fine!" Kurt manages a weak smile, though his heart is still beating fast in his chest.

"Great! Make yourself at home!" Blaine grins his adorable grin at Kurt (Kurt melts, as per usual when Blaine flashes one of these smiles at him) before adding, "Oh, and do you want to take a shower now? I know you have that whole moisturizing thing you do, so that way you'll have enough time for that."

Kurt nods, grabs a random pair of sweatpants and a bright green T-shirt (it says, 'Westerville Country-Club Summer Program 2008' and has a smiling seal underneath the white Comic Sans print) and speeds to the en-suite bathroom that every Dalton dorm-room has the luxury of having.

While the warm water hits him, he kind of has a hard time not thinking about Blaine. He recognizes the soap that gives Blaine that scent that drives Kurt crazy, and oh look, 5 different kinds of hair-gel are standing in a row next to Blaine's sink (Kurt's not surprised). His crotch starts to itch when he sees Blaine's razor – the razor that gives Blaine's cheeks that soft, silky-smooth look as he shaves every morning, after taking a shower in the same place Kurt is standing right now, completely naked and wet…

Kurt forces himself to think of Sue Sylvester's (rumored) vagina just to keep his boner down. He is _not _going to jerk-off while thinking of Blaine, in Blaine's shower, while Blaine is right outside. That would be highly inappropriate. And creepy.

Kurt sighs and starts to soap himself in circular-motions.

~0~

When Kurt exists the shower, Blaine enters it and it gives Kurt a chance to look around in his room for a little while. The standard Dalton dorm-room furniture are there – the brown oak bed, and the matching closet, deck and chair, and shelves. Blaine also has a mini-fridge (it's got enough diet Cokes to suit a middle-sized drugstore for at least a month), a microwave on top of the mini-fridge, and a bean-bag chair (that looks completely out of place in the very posh, country-club-furnished room). The shelves are stacked with books such as the whole Harry Potter series, To Kill a Mockingbird, a few Sherlock Holmes and some Isaac Asimov, and Blaine's PC desktop background is a picture of him and the rest of the Warblers outside the Dalton gates. Kurt smiles when he recognizes himself, standing next to Blaine with the biggest grin on his face. They took that picture when they came home from Sectionals, the high of the victory still visible in their smiles.

"Bathroom's free, if you need it."

Kurt turns around from leaning into Blaine's computer, and stops breathing for a moment.

Because Blaine is standing there and he is _shirtless _and his hair is all wet and the only clothes he has on are a pair of _very _thin flannel pants, and it's just about the sexiest thing in the whole fucking world because _fuck _he is so fucking hot. While Kurt is pretty much hairless in the chest-region, Blaine has a fair share of hair, including a line leading down to his pants, his very _tight_ pants that, he can't help but notice, sort-of outline a vague shape down there, and _damn_ that's a nice six-pack…

Kurt doesn't realize he'd been staring until Blaine coughs lightly. He snaps his eyes back to Blaine's face, his cheeks red again. He never knew he could use the word 'fuck' that much.

"I'm kind of tired, I think I'm gonna sleep… how 'bout you?" Blaine smiles an amused smile.

"Yeah…" Kurt nods, and walks to his bed quickly. Blaine turns off the lights and Kurt buries himself in the warm blanket.

But there is one little problem.

Well, not really _little_. A big problem. A really big problem.

Kurt has a boner.

Thinking of vaginas, even Sue Sylvester's or his grandma's doesn't help. Neither does thinking of crocs shoes worn with socks and knee-high pants. Kurt sighs into his pillow. Looks like he's going to have to fall asleep with _that_.

But the need to touch is too great. When it becomes literally painful for him, he rises to make sure Blaine's asleep – he looks perfectly peaceful on his bed on the other side of the room – and then, Kurt pushes his hand inside the pants he borrowed from Blaine, underneath his underwear and strokes his erection once, hoping it will somehow stop hurting.

It doesn't. So he strokes it again.

And the next thing he knows, he is touching himself, faster and faster, and the only thing on his mind is _Blaine_, Blaine and his stupid soap that smells so good, Blaine and that laundry detergent that Kurt now smells of, too, because of these clothes and these sheets, Blaine and his ridiculously good looking body, Blaine and his _niceness _and his _likability _and the amazing way he's been treating Kurt and Blaine, _Blaine Blaine Blaine Blaine _and _Blaine _again, and everything _Blaine _that's so fucking perfect-

"Blaine," Kurt moans into the quiet room.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine stands up from his bed and starts to walk to Kurt's bed.

Kurt stops dead in his tracks. He tries not to move, not to breath. Why, _why _did he jerk off and _why _did he have that stupid idea and _why _did that stupid storm happened and-

"Kurt what are you-" Blaine's eyes widen in shock when he sees in what position Kurt's in, one hand down his pants and the other clutching the side of the bed desperately. Kurt slowly pulls his hand out of his pants, and looks down, avoiding Blaine's eyes. For some weird reason, he gets even _harder_ – since when is getting caught been a kink of his? – as realization creeps into Blaine's mind. "Were you masturbating… while thinking of… _me_?"

Kurt blushes the hardest he's blushed in his life. "I'm so sorry, I'll… I'll sleep on one of the couches in the study-room- It's just that you were looking so _good_ and you were all wet and _shirtless_ and I could kind-of see your dick through your pants and everything here smells like you and- "

Kurt's talking stops when Blaine leans down and captures his lips in a short, sweet kiss. Kurt looks at him in surprise. "What-"

"I took care of myself in the shower," whispers Blaine and kisses him again, this time more forcefully. "Funny, I was imagining exactly this scenario while I was jerking off."

Kurt smiles and they kiss again, and he pulls Blaine onto the bed on top of himself. "I still have a boner, you know." He tells Blaine between another kiss.

"Let me take care of that for you." Blaine smiles and reaches down between them to squeeze at Kurt's cock lightly. Kurt shudders.

"I'd like that," he replies, and they kiss again, as Blaine's hand finds its way into Kurt's pants.

~ FIN ~


End file.
